Medidas Desesperadas
by ValDR
Summary: Dirigió su mirada hacia los otros miembros del Consejo y dijo con convicción: "Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas. Debemos forzar a todos los Cazadores de Sombras mayores de 18 años a contraer matrimonio y concebir niños lo más pronto posible. Es la única manera". Traducción, la historia original pertenece a Adele18. Clace. Sizzy. A/H. Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

**N/A:** Así que, para entrar en contexto: en esta historia Clary no es la hija ni de Jocelyn ni de Valentine. El Círculo si existió, Jocelyn si huyó con la Copa Mortal pero ella nunca estuvo embarazada de Clary y Valentine y Christopher si murieron en el incendio. Clary e Isabelle son parabatai al igual que Jace y Simon. Simon es un cazador de sombras; Alec y Max no existieron y tanto Marisse como Robert están muertos. Isabelle y Clary tienen 20 años y Simon y Jace 22.

Sin la Copa Mortal y al paso en el que los demonios invadían el mundo, los Cazadores de Sombras estaban a punto de extinguirse. Los miembros de la Clave sabían que tenían que tomar una decisión importante y rápido si querían preservar su raza. Así que importantes discusiones se llevaron a cabo en Idris, el país de donde provenían todos los Cazadores de Sombras.

"¡Absolutamente no!" rugió Amatis Herondale mientras se paraba agitadamente de su silla, los otros la miraban incrédulos. "¡No podemos hacerle esto a nuestros compañeros Cazadores! ¡No podemos arrebatarles su libre albedrío! Yo misma he sido víctima de esta clase de violación cuando fui forzada a divorciarme de Stephen Herondale. Todos deberían tener el derecho de decidir su propio destino".

"¡Suficiente!" gritó la Inquisidora Imogen Herondale que dirigía su mirada inquebrantable y envejecida hacia Amatis. Esta se congeló, su boca ligeramente boquiabierta, y lentamente se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada de la escena que había montado. "Lo que les pasó a ti y a mi hijo fue muy desafortunado, y fue una decisión tomada por Valentine, no por la Clave. Este es una historia completamente diferente", dirigió su mirada hacia los otros miembros del Consejo y dijo con convicción: "Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas. Debemos forzar a todos los Cazadores de Sombras mayores de 18 años a contraer matrimonio y concebir niños lo más pronto posible. Es la única manera". Algunos de los cazadores de sombras asintieron firmemente y otros simplemente parecían reacios a irrumpir en las vidas de sus compañeros.

El Instituto de Nueva York era habitado solamente por hombres que habían perdido a sus padres, a sus esposas o a sus hermanas; era muy poco probable encontrar a alguna mujer ya que ellas caían en batalla mucho más fácilmente que los hombres. El descenso del número de los de su raza parecía ser el único tema de conversación alrededor del mundo, mientras que la esperada decisión de la Clave pesaba sobre todos. Simon y Jace estaban entrenando con sus espadas, el sonido de metal contra metal hacía eco en la habitación.

"¿Qué crees que harán?" preguntó Simon, jadeante y desesperadamente tratando de evitar las constantes estocadas de Jace; su pregunta parecía no haberlo desconcentrado en lo absoluto. Simon nunca entendió por qué Jace lo había escogido como su parabatai, él se sentía tan inferior en comparación, como si Jace fuera un glorioso diamante mientras que él sólo era una corriente roca. Siempre sentía como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a este mundo de constantes guerras, de alguna manera, él estaba inclinado hacia actividades mundanas mucho más que otros cazadores de sombras… Disfrutaba de los cómics, mangas y hasta juegos de computadoras pero nunca disponía de tiempo suficiente. Jace, por otro lado, estaba destinado a ser un cazador de sombras; sólo le apasionaban las armas y las diferentes maneras en las que podía matar a un demonio. Se movía de forma rápida y felina, cada golpe asestado exactamente donde él quería. Su elegancia y habilidad eran fuera de lo ordinario, incluso para un cazador de sombras. Su melena de rizos dorados hacían que Simon constantemente lo comparara con un león.

Simon se perdió la respuesta de Jace al estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se desconcentró y se encontró a sí mismo tirado en el piso con la punta de la espada de Jace tocando ligeramente la palpitante arteria de su cuello.

"Gané" dijo Jace y le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas de satisfacción. Puso la espada en su estuche y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Él no parecía haber sudado ni un poco mientras que Simon estaba jadeando y su ropa sudorosa colgaba de su cuerpo de una manera muy irritante.

"Como te decía", continuó Jace, Simon agradeció que Jace no notará que él había fallado en escuchar su primera frase. "Realmente pienso que no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. La Copa ya no está, tal vez para siempre. Y no van a pedirnos que comencemos a follar entre todos como conejos sólo para procrear más cazadores de sombras" dijo al tiempo que salía del cuarto de entrenamiento con Simon detrás de él.

"Bueno, dudo que follar sería de algún uso", dijo Simon y se rio entre dientes, "¡No he visto a una chica en años! Es como si todas estuvieran muertas".

"Deberías salir más, mi querido amigo" contestó Jace para luego reírse.

"Hablo de cazadoras de sombras, no mundanas; son muy despistadas para mi gusto".

"Por el Ángel, Simon, no te tienes que casar con ellas, sólo satisfacer tus necesidades".

"Ligar no es tan fácil para algunas personas, ¿sabes?".

"Cierto, y soy mucho más atractivo que tú. Sin ofender" y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

"No me ofendes" suspiró Simon.

Entraron a la "sala de estar", como todos la llamaban, aunque principalmente lucía como una especie de restaurant, tenía mesas circulares cubiertas con manteles de terciopelo rojo regadas por todo el lugar, un bar en donde los chicos generalmente se reunían, comían, jugaban videojuegos en varios televisores de pantalla plana o simplemente se acostaban perezosamente en los sofás. Sin ninguna mujer alrededor los chicos simplemente hacían lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran. No había ninguna habitación destinada a alguna actividad específica, a excepción del cuarto de entrenamiento. No eran muchos, probablemente sólo 15 chicos, pero eran desordenados. Extremadamente desordenados.

Jace y Simon se encontraron con una multitud muy enojada, los chicos gritaban, pateaban y golpeaban cualquier cosa a la vista. Su amigo, Sebastian, vio sus rostros perplejos y fue a contarles las nuevas noticias.

"¿Así que no han escuchado nada, eh?" dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¿Escuchar qué, exactamente?" preguntó Jace en su habitual tono despreocupado y miró a Sebastian con expresión aburrida, a él raramente le afectaban los pequeños dramas que ocurrían en el Instituto.

"La Clave tomó una decisión".

Simon lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y dijo con un tono irritado: "¡¿Y?!"

"¡Nos obligarán a casarnos con alguna extraña! ¡Comenzarán mañana! A cualquier chico mayor de 18 se le enviará vía portal una mujer a su Instituto. Dijeron que nos harán firmar contratos y nos ocuparemos de las runas de matrimonio después. ¡Es una locura!" Sebastian se exaltaba un poco más a medida les explicaba.

"¿Qué pasa si nos rehusamos?" preguntó Jace mirando a Sebastian incrédulamente, Simon comenzaba a hiperventilar.

"¡¿Casado?! ¡No quiero casarme!" decía ansiosamente.

"Si nos negamos, nos quitarán nuestras marcas. Nos convertirán en mundanos".

"Eso resolvería la falta de cazadores, deshacernos de muchos más" dijo Jace sarcásticamente.

"Ellos saben que no podemos decir no, cazar demonios es todo lo que sabemos hacer. Vivir como mundanos sólo nos mataría lentamente. No que no estemos muriendo, ¡pero igualmente!

"¡Deja de balbucear, Simon, te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro!" dijo Jace ya irritado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Sebastian miró a Jace en busca de algún consejo, él siempre había sido el mejor en tomar decisiones importantes, del tipo que ponen tu vida de patas para arriba. Esta vez, Jace parecía haberse resignado.

Él suspiró. "Yo, personalmente, me pondré mis pantalones de niño grande y lidiaré con eso. Estoy seguro de que seré un excelente esposo, después de todo, soy increíblemente bueno en todo. Ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mi encanto. Ustedes chicos, pueden continuar quejándose como chicas, o pueden comenzar a actuar como hombres. Este lugar estará lleno de cromosomas X para mañana a esta hora así que no vamos a necesitar más de eso. ¡Enfréntenlo!".

"Gracias, eso fue muy útil" masculló Sebastian.

** ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado un montón! Es la primera historia que posteo así que ahora mismo soy un manojo de nervios. No es necesario que lo hagan (porque yo muchas veces no lo hago) pero no me molestaría si dejaran uno que otro comentario.**

** Voy a subir uno o si me siento generosa dos capítulos cada viernes :)**

** ¡Hasta luego!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

Al siguiente día, en la biblioteca no se oía nada más que las conversaciones de los muy ansiosos chicos. Una buena noche de sueño parecía haber calmado un poco sus nervios y los ayudó a hacer las paces con la situación. Simon y Sebastian caminaban nerviosamente por la habitación mientras que Jace estaba recostado contra una pared, afilando su cuchilla descuidadamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en lo absoluto. Era algo en lo que él era muy bueno. Para ser sinceros él sentía lástima por la pobre chica que tendría que lidiar con su frialdad. A él sólo le tocaba esperar que ella no fuera de las del tipo sensible. Odiaba a las mujeres débiles.

"¿Qué pasa si ella es fea? ¿Qué pasa si ella piensa que yo soy feo? ¿Qué pasa si ella me odiara? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Me marcharé, prefiero ser un mundano a pasar por todo este estrés! ¡No, preferiría ser una rata!" Simon se pasó los dedos por el cabello una vez más, era un hábito que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso.

"¡Ya basta, Simon! ¡Te estás complicando mucho más de lo necesario! Mira el lado positivo, ¡vas a poder tener sexo! ¡Muchas veces! Las personas casadas tienen sexo muchas veces. ¿Verdad, Jace?", inquirió Sebastian esperanzado.

Jace no dejó de mirar su cuchilla al responderle en un tono casi aburrido. "Yo planeo tener sexo todo el tiempo, no sé ustedes. Tal vez quieran considerar cambiar su peinado. Usar colonia una que otra vez. No son cavernícolas".

"¡Hey! ¡Yo uso colonia!" se defendió Simon.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama, 'Eau de Sudor'?" preguntó Sebastian. Jace le dedicó una sonrisa poco entusiasta y Simon golpeó a Sebastian en el brazo ligeramente.

Hodge se situó en el medio de la habitación, haciendo que los chicos redujeran sus conversaciones a pequeños susurros. Comenzó a hablar de una forma imponente, haciendo largos y dramáticos gestos con las manos. "Como todos saben, los he reunido aquí para que conozcan a sus esposas. Todas llegarán por el portal en esta habitación. Las llamaré por su nombre y el nombre de su esposo, luego serán libres de llevarlas a conocer el Instituto y conocerlas mejor. Por favor, sean amables y caballerosos. Sé que son buenos chicos pero no han estado exactamente rodeados de chicas; así que les ruego que no nos avergüencen ni a mí ni al Instituto de Nueva York", les dirigió miradas de advertencia mientras que los chicos comenzaban a hacer chistes entre ellos. Hodge murmuró en voz baja "Buena suerte con esta, señoritas". Abrió el portal y los chicos finalmente hicieron silencio.

Jace se despegó de la pared y avanzó hasta el portal, se quedó mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión neutra en su rostro. Él no deseaba casarse. No ahora, no nunca. Él siempre había visto a las mujeres como divertidos y bonitos juguetitos de los cuales se aburría rápidamente. Claro, mayormente había interactuado con chicas mundanas, pero igual, chicas eran chicas, sin importar de dónde provinieran. Odiaba la idea de que alguien invadiera su espacio personal, de alguien que pudiera tocar sus cosas, o que hiciera un desastre. Gracias al Ángel que las mujeres cazadoras de sombras no se interesaban mucho por ropa o maquillaje como lo hacía las mundanas. Por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con eso.

Mientras continuaba hablando consigo mismo, un viejo hábito que había heredado de su amigo Simon, Hodge había comenzado a dar la bienvenida a las chicas que, una por una, habían comenzado a salir del portal. Todas llevaban traje de combate y una cantidad considerable de armamento, nunca sabías cuando este tipo de viaje podía tornarse en una mala situación. El traje de combate para mujeres podía llegar a ser bastante atractivo para los hombres, pantalones de cuero ajustados y blusas y chaquetas ajustadas que se adherían a sus cuerpos en todos los lugares adecuados, acentuando sus marcadas curvas. O así era como les gustaba imaginar a las cazadoras a Jace, Simon y Sebastian. No se habían encontrado con una en años.

Al tiempo en que las chicas comenzaron a llenar lentamente la librería, se escuchaban vítores, suspiros y chocadas de manos que hacía eco en la habitación. Los chicos actuaban como niños de diez años que veían a una chica por primera vez.

Jace escaneó la habitación meticulosamente, analizando a las mujeres. Muchas de ellas lucían los trajes de combate más aburridos que había visto en su vida: pantalones negros que no parecían estar hechos del mismo sexy material del que su traje estaba hecho (el lucía como una golosina deliciosa, por supuesto) y simples camisetas negras que caían descuidadamente sobre sus cuerpos. Sus peinados consistían en simples moños que revelaban sus caras, que por supuesto, eran lo suficientemente bonitas, pero que igualmente emanaban un aire descuidado, como si ni siquiera se estuvieran esforzando. Jace escuchó su nombre, su cabeza volteó rápidamente en dirección del portal y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Trató de mantener una posición indiferente mientras su esposa se acercaba a él con cuidadosos y felinos movimientos, sus caderas se mecían hipnóticamente. Los otros comenzaron a silbar y a llamarla, le decían que él no era Jace Wayland, que ellos lo eran. A ella esto pareció no perturbarle, como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso. Claramente lo estaba. Esa mujer estaba fuera de este mundo, Jace pensó. Iba vestida en el más tentador traje de cuero de una pieza (**N/A: Como Selene, la de Inframundo)** que él jamás haya visto; este se adhería a su cuerpo perfectamente, acentuando su pequeña cintura, sus delgados muslos y sus pechos. Ella estaba firme en todos los lugares adecuados y Jace no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Ella era de él. Él iba a llevarla a la cama esa noche, y cada noche de ahora en adelante. Los otros estaban visiblemente celosos. Jace amaba esa sensación, él había sido envidiado toda su vida y había aprendido a disfrutarlo al máximo.

La chica se paró enfrente de él, sonreía diabólicamente. Jace se preguntó si su expresión había delatado lo que había estado pensando hace algunos momentos. Ahora que ella estaba cerca él pudo ver su cara. Ella estaba usando maquillaje, pero no en cantidades desagradables, sólo la cantidad necesaria. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de una gato y eran de color esmeralda, el color más hermoso que hubiera visto, con una pequeña línea que los acentuaba, sus labios se veían llenos y eran rojos como fresas. Él se preguntó si también sabrían a fresas. Ella se pasó una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos por su cabellera roja; su cabello no estaba sujeto en un moño como el de las demás, sino que caía libremente sobre sus hombros en una cascada de rizos. Vio que sus labios se movían pero no pudo escuchar lo que salió de ellos.

"¿Disculpa?" inquirió, tratando de verse descuidado y casual, él no esperaba que ella lo afectara de aquella forma. Esa sensación era profundamente inquietante, nada que él hubiera experimentado previamente.

"Dije" ella dejó salir una pequeña risilla, su voz sonaba como música, como la canción más hipnotizante que jamás hubiera escuchado, como el resonar de campanas. "Soy Clary, es un placer conocerte" y a continuación extendió una mano hacia él. Tomó su mano ligeramente, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, casi provocándole un escalofrío. Se preguntó si ella también sintió lo mismo. No parecía muy afectada ni desconcertada por su apariencia como todas las otras mujeres, ella lucía muy calmada y cómoda, como si estuviera con sus amigos.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte también" dijo él, soltando su mano velozmente. Sintió la urgencia de huir de ella mientras todavía podía. "Soy Jace".

"Lo sé" dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier Fav, Follow o Review es apreciada :)**

** Saludirijillos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

Simon tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta mientras miraba a la diosa que estaba frente a él. Ella lucía como Blanca Nieves, sólo que con cabello largo. Ella era su princesa de cuentos de hadas. ¿Cómo, en todos los cielos, podría mantener el interés de semejante mujer? Isabelle era una alta e intimidante mujer, tan hermosa que era casi doloroso mirarla. Su largo cabello colgaba como una brillante cortina negra sobre sus hombros, sus ojos igualmente oscuros, penetrantes y sutilmente acentuados con un bien aplicado maquillaje. Sus labios eran rojos como la sangre y su piel era simplemente perfecta. Ella le dirigió una mirada de la forma en la que las chicas miran a los niños pequeños, haciéndolo sentir pequeño e indefenso.

"Hola" le dijo ella sonriendo genuinamente. Isabelle era conocida por intimidar a los chicos. A pesar de que eran atraídos por ella, raramente tenían el coraje de acercarse. Hacía lo mejor que podía para lucir lo más agradable posible pero este chico la miraba como si estuviera asustado de ella. Y Simon lo estaba, atemorizado de esta preciosa creatura enfrente de él. No sabía como hablarle, o cómo actuar delante de ella y el pensamiento de tener que dormir en la misma cama que ella lo hizo querer desmayarse. Notó que ella esperaba que le respondiera como una de sus perfectas cejas se levantó un poco, haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

"H-hola" tartamudeó, frotándose la nuca. Deseó haberse arreglado un poco más antes de conocerla.

"Yo soy Isabelle, tú eres Simon", él asintió en respuesta. "¿Querrías mostrarme el lugar?" preguntó, mirándolo a través de sus espesas y largas pestañas.

"Claro, claro, sígueme" y señaló hacia el corredor, dejándola caminar delante de él cuál caballero. La vista que obtuvo desde ese ángulo le hizo tragar saliva nerviosamente.

Clary y Jace estaban afuera, en el patio del Instituto, sentados en un banco, manteniendo la distancia uno con el otro. Cuando Jace le preguntó si quería ir a ver el Instituto ella le dijo que todos lucían igual, que prefería ir a tomar algo de aire. Ella tenía razón, él pensó, no había mucho para ver. Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio mientras ella observaba instintivamente a los árboles enfrente de ellos y al cielo. Él admiraba la luz que rebotaba de sus pestañas y dibujaba pequeñas sombras en sus mejillas. Sus ojos parpadeaban hacia el sol, haciéndolos lucir mucho más verdes. Ella lo atrapó observándola y él rápidamente retiro sus ojos.

"Es raro, ¿verdad?" le preguntó ella mientras jugaba con su pie en el pasto, sin mirarlo. Ella había estado tan segura de que le tocaría un esposo poco atractivo al que ella manejaría fácilmente y quien no la afectaría demasiado. Ese no había sido el caso en lo absoluto. Luchaba arduamente para que su voz no temblara y para mantener su mirada inquebrantable al mirarlo a él. Le afectaba tanto su presencia. Cuando él la miraba, ella sentía como si su piel se incendiara.

"¿Qué cosa?" se inclinó ligeramente hacia a ella, agradecido de que ella hubiera roto el silencio. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

"Toda esta situación. Por lo que nos están haciendo pasar, como si fuéramos algún tipo de posesión. Como si no tuviéramos el derecho de elegir. Sólo somos sus marionetas. Matando demonios y teniendo bebés para ellos, mientras ellos se sientan en sus lujosas sillas del consejo y pretenden que hacen algo útil. Me dan asco". Arrancó un pedazo de hierba y comenzó a darle vueltas nerviosamente alrededor de sus dedos.

Jace sonrío complacido. Ella sólo le había dado la impresión de ser calmada y dócil allá en la biblioteca, ella sólo era un volcán esperando para hacer erupción. Justo como él.

"Veo que compartimos el mismo odio por la Clave y sus formas de hacer las cosas" descansó un brazo en la parte de atrás del banco.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Permanecer casados por el resto de nuestras vidas?", tiró sus brazos a sus lados de forma exasperada.

"¿Tenemos alguna opción?" inquirió él en tono aburrido.

"¿Por qué luces tan calmado? No pareces del tipo obediente" dirigió sus ojos hacia él.

"No lo soy", ella pudo ver los músculos en sus brazos y su mandíbula tensándose. "Sólo no veo el punto de enojarme si no hay algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto. No quiero que me salgas arrugas de expresión", Clary se burló de eso. "Ustedes las mujeres siempre se preocupan por todo. Sólo… espera y observa".

Clary se ponía cada vez más roja, su descuido la enfurecía, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara y que sus músculos se tensaran. Abría y cerraba sus puños, teniendo la repentina urgencia de ir a golpear al muñeco de entrenamiento en el gimnasio hasta que este colapsara en el suelo hecho pedazos.

Siendo entrenado como cazador de sombras, Jace era muy bueno leyendo a las personas. Podía ver que la había hecho enojar y luchaba por encontrar las palabras para arreglar las cosas con ella. Él no era bueno consolando a las personas, especialmente a las mujeres. Le agradeció al Ángel de que al menos no estaba llorando.

"Mmm… ¿Quieres ir a conocer la habitación en la que vas a dormir?"

"¿No dormiremos en la misma habitación?", ella lo miró con ojos preocupados.

"Si, por supuesto. Nos quedaremos en mi habitación. Hice espacio para tus cosas" le explicó casualmente.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa poco entusiasta y se levantó del banco. "Gracias. Deberíamos ir ya, mis pertenencias van a llegar pronto y voy a tener que ordernarlas".

Jace asintió a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verlo porque iba por delante de él. Se preguntó cómo podía caminar tan rápido usando tacones. Verla con el traje de combate era realmente un espectáculo; ella lucía, como Simon diría, una princesa guerrera. Él soltó una risilla para sus adentros.

Cuando ella entró a su cuarto, Clary dejó salir un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Era el cuarto más ordenado que ella jamás hubiera visto. Las sábanas eran inmaculadamente blancas, estaban perfectamente acomodadas, arregladas en las esquinas y completamente lisa sobre el colchón. No había ningún trazo de polvo sobre los muebles, ninguna prenda de vestir regada, no fotos, no armas, nada. Si no fuera por los libros perfectamente colocados en la mesa de noche habría parecido como si nadie hubiera habitado esa habitación.

"Eres tan ordenado", dijo ella a modo de afirmación, mirando toda la habitación sorprendida.

"¿Te molesta?", él entró a la habitación después de ella y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No, está bien". Clary no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el hecho de estar sola con él en la misma habitación. Sólo con mirarlo sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Ella no era virgen, pero había algo en Jace que le decía que él ya había estado con una buena cantidad de mujeres. Él casi parecía un ángel. Al notar la sonrisa burlona en su cara, ella se dio cuenta de que él probablemente había notado la mirada fija de ella sobre él.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?", él levantó sus cejas al notar el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Mmm…" ¿Por qué estaba actuando como una adolescente alrededor de él? Usualmente ella tenía a los chicos comiendo de su mano. Pero no a Jace. Él no parecía impresionado por ella en lo absoluto. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si él siquiera la hallaba atractiva.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Clary casi corrió hacia ella para abrirla, agradecida por la interrupción. Jace se preguntó si ella se sentía incómoda alrededor de él. Normalmente las chicas hacían lo que podían para estar cerca de él. Pero no Clary. ¿Él siquiera le atraía? Él despachó el pensamiento. Claro que ella lo estaba. Él era Jace Wayland. Esa noche, cuando estuvieran en la cama, ella no se despegaría de él.

En la puerta había alguien que traía sus cosas. Ella le agradeció y metió las maletas al cuarto con la ayuda de Jace. "Tienes muchas cosas", observó él.

"Así es", ella se rio y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Jace le mostró las gavetas que había desocupado y ella empezó a acomodar sus cosas igualmente ordenadas, Jace se sintió complacido con eso.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias, estoy bien". Él notó el adorable ceño que ella hacía al tratar de concentrarse en colocar todo en el lugar adecuado.

Jace sintió como si ella no lo quisiera allí así que le dijo que estaría abajo por un rato y la dejaría para que se sintiera a gusto. Ella asintió sin mirarlo y el salió de la habitación sin hacer sonido alguno. Esto iba a ser difícil.

**Disfruten :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

Cuando Jace regresó a su habitación varias horas más tarde, se sintió un poco culpable por haber dejado a Clary sola por tanto tiempo, pero ella tampoco le había pedido exactamente que se quedara. Ella estaba acostada en la cama sobre las sábanas, sus rodillas dobladas y con un libro sobre los muslos. La única luz en la habitación provenía de una lámpara roja que ahora se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró. Jace notó un nuevo mueble cerca de la ventana en donde antes no había nada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó curiosamente. Ella levantó la vista del libro y le dirigió una mirada aburrida, una que él normalmente usaba.

"Mi tocador".

"¿Tu qué?", se acercó a la nueva pieza de mobiliario en la que había maquillaje, cepillos de maquillaje, botellas de perfume, esmaltes de uña y joyería, todos esparcidos alrededor.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre el libro al responderle. "Una mesa con espejo que las chicas utilizamos para maquillarnos, peinarnos, etc".

"Ah". Así que era una de esas chicas femeninas, él pensó. "¿Cómo lo metiste acá dentro?"

"Tengo mis métodos", cambió de página sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

"Ya veo. Voy a ir a tomar una ducha".

"Como quieras".

Jace entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él. Notó las nuevas cosas que le pertenecían a ella. El baño olía diferente. Se habrá bañado recientemente, asumió. Se preguntó si así olía ella de cerca pero no importó porque pronto lo averiguaría; a pesar de que se estaba haciendo la difícil. Tiró su ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y se metió en la ducha. Se preguntó por qué ella estaría actuando tan extraño, no se veía tan hostil antes. ¿Qué había hecho él? La había dejado sola en la habitación durante más de cuatro horas en un lugar en el que ella no conocía a nadie, mientras ella probablemente estaba esperando que él volviera para poder hablar, o algo por el estilo. Jace no estaba acostumbrado a tener que ser cuidadoso para no lastimar los sentimientos de alguien. Ella era su esposa, después de todo. Tenía que empezar a ser más atento con ella.

Jace salió del baño usando sólo un par de bóxers negros, fue hacia las gavetas y sacó un par de pantalones de pijamas antes de dirigirse a la cama. Clary trató de ignorar el fuerte olor a chico que inundó la habitación, el seductor aroma de su colonia, el olor de crema para después de afeitar y gel de baño. La combinación era tan entrañable que le hacía querer hundir su rostro en él e inhalar su aroma. Verlo en un par de bóxers tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Su cuerpo constituido sólo por músculos y runas, lo que era una combinación matadora para ella. Luchó para mantenerse imperturbable y mantuvo sus ojos pegados al libro. Sintió que su lado de la cama se hundía bajo el peso de él y su mirada quemando su piel de nuevo. Lentamente levanto la mirada y colocó el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Se volteó para darle la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

Fue en ese momento en que Jace notó su ropa. O su falta de ella, si vamos al caso. Usaba pequeños shorts rosa con un pequeño lazo encima y una camisola ligeramente suelta que revelaba mucho de su escote para el bien de él. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente sus piernas, luego su plano estómago, prolongándose en sus pechos y finalmente su rostro. No tenía puesto maquillaje y, de alguna manera, eso la hacía lucir más joven. Todavía tenía el rostro más hermoso que él hubiera visto, no podía negar eso. Su belleza era perturbadora. Vio que ella apoyó su codo sobre la cama y su cabeza recostada sobre su mano. "¿Ves algo que te guste?", le sonrió con picardía, jugando con un mechón de su cabello y girándolo alrededor de su dedo.

Jace le devolvió la sonrisa, notando que estaba coqueteando con él y se arrimó más cerca de ella. Pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para lo que planeaba hacerle esa noche. "De hecho, si". Inhaló profundamente, su esencia haciéndole cosquillas en sus fosas nasales y llenándolo. Sintió la urgente necesidad de enterrar su cara en su cabello. Lucía tan suave.

Ella sofocó una risilla, él se sintió aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera enojada con él. "Lamento haberte dejado sola por tanto tiempo, me distraje con los chicos y… olvidé que estabas aquí. No estoy acostumbrado a esta situación todavía. Espero que puedas perdonarme", su voz era tan agradable y tranquilizadora que Clary podría escucharle hablar por horas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por no mirarle fijamente con la boca abierta, babeando eventualmente.

"Está bien, me mantuve ocupada".

"Bien" dijo él al recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y colocar su mano debajo de esta. Atrapó a Clary mirando los músculos de sus brazos. Ella apagó su lámpara y, al igual que él, recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Se miraron en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones, hasta que Clary cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Vas a dormir?" preguntó Jace, esperando que no notara la decepción en su voz.

"Mmm… no todavía" murmuró frotándose los ojos y se apretujó debajo de las sábanas. Jace le sonrío con ojos soñolientos. Comenzaron a hablar de su infancia, de la vida como cazadores de sombras, armas favoritas, comidas favoritas, sus hobbies, acerca de casi todo excepto sexo. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ir a ese territorio. Jace no quería agobiarla, estaba sorprendido de que ni siquiera hubiera tratado de tocarlo; Clary no era de las fáciles y aunque él era su esposo, a penas lo conocía. Hablar no era lo que Jace había tenido en mente para la primera noche en la cama con su esposa, pero debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Clary era muy inteligente, había leído bastantes libros y sabía tanto de demonios como él, lo que era bastante.

Eventualmente los ojos de Clary se rindieron alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y se quedó dormida escuchando a Jace contar historias divertidas acerca de Simon. Su voz era tan melódica, quería seguir escuchándola pero estaba muy cansada.

Jace la arropó con las sábanas como a una bebé y se quedó dormido escuchando su respiración. Él quería saber más acerca de ella.

** Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos el próximo viernes :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

Rayos de sol brillantes acariciaron la cara de Clary haciendo que esta diera vueltas en la cama hasta que fue capaz de apartarse de la luz y continuar durmiendo. Se encontró presionada contra algo suave y cálido, restregó su mejilla contra eso y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro; ella colocó su brazo sobre la cómoda superficie tratando de acercarla más a ella. El olor que la rodeaba era tan agradable, no pudo evitar inhalar profundamente hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos de esa deliciosa esencia.

Jace estaba acostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza, temeroso de mover siquiera un músculo. Estaba extremadamente consciente de que Clary estaba abrazándolo inconscientemente, apretándolo más cerca de ella, envolviéndolo con su delgado bracito y con su cabeza en sobre su pecho. Se sentía en conflicto. No sabía cómo reaccionar a su repentina cercanía, ella estaba probablemente soñando y no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Lentamente movió uno de los brazos de debajo de la almohada y lo colocó alrededor de ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Sintió como ella se movía y él se congeló completamente, casi sin respirar. Ella subió un poco su cabeza, enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, acariciándolo levemente y enviando pequeñas cargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de Jace. Él puso su mejilla sobre su cabeza, respirando aquella esencia de fresa. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien así de cerca sin tener relaciones; usualmente, cuando la chica quería acurrucarse, él se colocaba su ropa precipitadamente y corría hacia la puerta. Pero esta era su esposa, no había a dónde correr, no había dónde esconderse así que él sólo se rindió y cerró sus ojos, esperando conciliar unos pocos minutos más de sueño. Como si pudiera dormir con su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente.

Era casi mediodía cuando Clary finalmente se movió de nuevo, haciendo que Jace abriera sus ojos. Ella se separó perezosamente de él y se sentó, estirando sus brazos ampliamente. Él la miraba con ojos soñolientos sin decir palabra alguna; admiró su piel, lucía suave y sedosa a pesar de las runas y las pequeñas cicatrices blancas. Sus rizos se movieron detrás de su espalda y ella pasó sus dedos entre estos lentamente. Volvió su cabeza hacia él, sus labios formando una sonrisa.

"Buenos días" dijo ella. Jace se levantó, rozando levemente sus hombros con los de ella. Ella no se alejó, lo que él tomó como una buena señal.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" inquirió él, esperando que la primera noche en su nuevo hogar no haya sido totalmente tediosa. No le haría bien a su ego.

"Muy bien, gracias" respondió ella con su voz cristalina. Se encontró perdida en sus brillantes ojos dorados que complementaban perfectamente su despeinado cabello rubio y se preguntó qué se sentiría pasar sus dedos por allí y sentir la textura sedosa hacerle cosquillas en las puntas. Sacó rápidamente aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía permitirse caer enamorada del hermoso chico frente a ella. No se convertiría en una de sus víctimas. Por la forma en la que él la miraba sabía que él esperaba que ella cayera rendida a sus pies. En vez de eso, ella estaba decidida a hacer que los roles cambiaran. Haría que Jace Wayland se enamorara de ella, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Rápidamente ella salió de la cama y caminó hasta el baño con movimientos provocadores, ella estaba segura de que harían que Jace la mirara embobado.

Después de despegar sus ojos del tentador trasero de Clary, Jace notó que ella había actuado como si no se hubieran estado abrazando por las pasadas dos horas, como si su cercanía no la hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego, decidió.

** Lamento que el capítulo sea tan cortito pero les prometo que las recompensaré con otro capítulo esta noche o más tardar mañana, por el momento espero que disfruten este y si se sienten de humor comenten :)**

** Saludirijillos.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sé que me odian, lo sé. He estado estúpidamente ocupada con CampNaNoWriMo y las clases hasta que finalmente tuve esta semana libre y bueno acá tienen este capítulo. Volveremos a la normalidad, lo prometo.  
**

** Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia le pertenece a la fantástica Adele18, mi único aporte es traducirla.

* * *

Después de bañarse, Clary fue hacia su tocador y se aplicó rímel y labial, acentuando sus facciones discretamente. Se colocó una franela roja que le llegaba a la mitad del diafragma y unos pantalones ajustados negros, acentuando así su abdomen plano y sus tonificadas piernas. Se arregló el cabello en una cola de caballo y salió para encontrarse con Izzy en la sala de entrenamientos. Le dijo a Jace y él le dijo que se reuniría con los chicos y que la vería más tarde.

* * *

Jace estaba en el patio lanzando dagas a un blanco imaginario, tratando de sacar la imagen de Clary de su mente. Su trasero en esos pantalones ajustados y la forma en la que se inclinó para atar sus zapatos. No pudo evitar imaginar lo que sería inclinarla de esa forma sobre su escritorio y sobrepasarse con ella, los pequeños jadeos que saldrían de su boca, si ella diría su nombre o no. Usualmente él no les decía su verdadero nombre a las chicas con las que se acostaba, odiaba hacerlo personal; pero si le gustaría escuchar a Clary gritar su nombre con su dulce voz. De hecho, le encantaría. Le frustraba el hecho de que ella no sentía lo mismo que él. Él era el maldito Jace Wayland, cuando quería algo, lo obtenía. Lanzó su última daga y se fue a encontrarse con Simon. Si Simon había tenido relaciones anoche él consideraría seriamente el apuñalarse él mismo.

* * *

Clary e Izzy caminaban sobre las vigas más altas de la sala de entrenamiento, trabajando en su equilibrio sin la ayuda de runas. No es como si lo necesitaran pero se sentía bien hacer algo que mantuviera sus mentes distraídas acerca de todo el asunto del matrimonio. Saltaban de una viga a otra grácilmente, como si fueran tan ligeras como plumas.

"Así que… ¿Está bueno?" preguntó Izzy.

"Demasiado. Y creo que él está muy consciente de eso. Demasiado consciente para mi propio bien. No sé qué voy a hacer" replicó Clary, manteniendo su vista en frente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes qué vas a hacer? Vas a acostarte con él. ¿Estás demente?" Izzy movió sus brazos con aire exasperado mirando a Clary desconcertadamente.

"Necesito bajarlo de su pedestal. Por la forma en la que habla y actúa puedo ver que cree que es una especie de dios. Luce como uno, pero igualmente. Estoy acostumbrada a tener a los chicos a mis pies y hasta que él no me ruegue que duerma con él, no voy a hacer nada".

"No suena como el tipo de chico que haría eso…" dijo Izzy preocupada.

"No lo sé, todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo. Y querer follar con él en cada superficie no está precisamente ayudándome. ¿Qué hay de tu chico?"

Isabelle sonrío tímidamente. "Él es… diferente. Es realmente atractivo pero no parece notarlo. Y me mira… como si me tuviera miedo. Siento que si llegara a tocarlo me estaría aprovechando de él o algo por el estilo. ¡Creo que voy a tener que violar a mi propio esposo!" Clary se rió a medias.

"Si te fueras a acostar con él, ¿usarías protección?" le preguntó Clary pensativamente. Las dos intercambiaron miradas serias, las que sólo ellas entendían. Habían estado juntas desde siempre y muy a menudo no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

"Si" contestó Isabelle, su voz a penas un susurro, "no quiero salir embarazada todavía. Quiero acostumbrarme a ser una esposa primero".

"Yo no quiero ser mamá, Izzy" le dijo Clary con ojos llorosos.

"Oh, cariño…" saltó sobre la viga de Clary y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Yo tampoco" le dijo mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Jace y Simon caminaban hacia la sala de entrenamiento, buscando a sus esposas. Después de descubrir que Simon tampoco había tenido relaciones anoche, se sintió aliviado. De todas formas, necesitaba ver a Clary. Entenderla. Entraron a la habitación y la encontraron vacía. Miraron a su alrededor confundidos.

"Isabelle me dijo que estaría aquí" dijo Simon.

"Acá arriba, chicos". La cabeza de Jace se movió en la dirección de donde había venido la voz. Vio a Clary en la viga más alta junto con Isabelle. Ni siquiera algunos de los chicos se atrevían a ir tan alto. El pánico lo recorrío.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Bajen inmediatamente!"

Clary le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia y se mordió el labio. "Que mandón, Sr. Wayland".

Jace ignoro la sensación de cosquilleo que le sobrevino al escuchar su apellido salir de los deliciosos labios de Clary. Ella se volteó y cayó de espaldas dando una pequeña voltereta en el aire y aterrizando perfectamente en sus pies con un pequeño golpe seco, justo enfrente de Jace. Él arqueó sus cejas, obviamente impresionado. Estaba seguro de que estaba más atraído hacia ella.

Isabelle también bajó para encontrarse con su esposo y comenzaron a hablar, Simon desesperadamente intentando lucir más seguro de sí. Jace no dijo ni una palabra, lentamente observándola, recorriendo su cuerpo entero con sus ojos, viendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, sus labios semi abiertos mirándolo maravillada. La cara de Clary comenzó a calentarse a la vista de la mirada lujuriosa de Jace, podía imaginarse qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Fueron sacados de su ensimismamiento por el sonido de conversaciones y risas que venían del corredor. Varios cazadores de sombras entraron en la sala, entre ellos estaban Sebastian y su esposa, Aline.

"Hola, chicos" los saludo este felizmente. "Esta es mi esposa, Aline".

Todos asintieron en su dirección.

"Así que ustedes son de las que todo el mundo ha estado hablando" soltó Aline.

Clary levantó una ceja ante esto. "¿Disculpa?"

"Oh, la gente ha estado comentando que ustedes no lucen muy… profesionales, saben, con sus pantalones ajustados y sus tacones. Se han estado preguntando si ustedes son siquiera cazadoras de sombras".

"Aline, suficiente" murmuró Sebastian viendo la expresión furiosa de Clary.

Isabelle se paró a su lado, sus ojos disparándole dagas a Aline. "¿Y quién se lo ha estado preguntando exactamente? ¿Tú?" la interpelada cruzó sus brazos y arqueó una ceja.

"Tal vez" dijo Aline, acercándose a Isabelle.

"Okay, suficiente. Tú y yo, China. Aquí y ahora" le respondió Clary, atravesándose entre Aline e Isabelle. Clary sabía que Isabelle era bastante capaz de defenderse pero aun así ella era muy protectora con esta.

Jace se paró al lado de Clary y ligeramente tocó su hombro tratando de calmarla. "Clary, no sé si esa es una buena idea…"

Clary gruñó. "Jace, no me toques ahora", él rápidamente alejó su brazo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que estuvo al lado de Simon y Sebastian, quienes estaban observando con curiosidad desde lo lejos.

"Yo puedo con ella".

Clary sonrió maliciosamente a su amiga. "Lo sé, sólo concédeme ese honor"

"Destrózala" fue todo lo que esta le dijo antes de unirse a los chicos.

"¡Oh! Lo haré…" contestó CLary, retrocediendo hacia Aline. "Muéstrame lo que tienes, China".

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" gruñó Aline, lanzándose hacia Clary. Clary evitó velozmente cada uno de sus ataques, trabajando sólo en su defensa por el momento. Aline lucía como un perro rabioso, cada vez más frustrada con el hecho de que todavía no había sido capaz de siquiera llegar a tocar a Clary.

"Oblígame" la retó Clary. Y luego, grácilmente, giró una de sus piernas, golpeando a Aline en la cabeza y haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio.

Jace miraba a Clary moverse con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus brazos tensos, listo para intervenir en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas para ella. Pero ella, era obvio, no necesitaba su ayuda. Se movía tan rápido que era difícil, incluso para él, seguirle el paso.

"Esa es mi chica", Isabelle sonrió perversamente. Entonces, con su visión periférica, vio que Sebastian iba a sujetar a Clary por detrás para ayudar a Aline quien ya se estaba mostrando fatigada. Antes de que esta pudiera advertirle, Clary lanzó su látigo hacia él, enrollándolo alrededor de su cuello y apretándolo con fuerza.

"No es sólo un brazalete, mi amigo", ella miró a Jace quien tenía una expresión enfurecida y sorprendida en su rostro. Supuso que estaba enojado con Sebastian por su movida tan cobarde.

Mientras mantenía a Sebastian completamente inmóvil, Clary pateó a Aline en el estómago y luego en la barbilla; al final está se tropezó y cayó al suelo, golpeando su cabeza duramente. Clary rodó sus ojos y devolvió su atención hacia Sebastian.

"Ahora, Sr. Verlac, eso no fue muy amable" le dijo, sonriéndole con dulzura.

"¡La estabas golpeando demasiado fuerte!" le gritó.

"Bueno, claro que lo hacía. Y estoy dispuesta a patear el trasero de quien sea si piensan que no tengo lo que se necesita para ser una cazadora de sombras. He derrotado a dos, sin siquiera sudar".

"No me has derrotado a mí" dijo Sebastian, casi ahogándose mientras estaba arrodillado en frente de Clary.

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y cómo le llamas a la posición comprometedora en la que te encuentras en este momento? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo, tal vez? Lo siento, llegas un poco tarde", le sonrió seductivamente a Jace y él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Ella dejó ir a Sebastian y el látigo se enrolló lentamente alrededor de su brazo.

Fue bienvenida por una muy alegre Izzy quien la apretujó con un abrazo. "¡Totalmente pateaste sus traseros y todo el mundo lo vio!"

"Está bien, creo que es tiempo de que me devuelvan a mi esposa" dijo Jace mientras separaba a las dos chicas.

"Posesivo, ¿cierto?" preguntó Izzy juguetonamente.

"Mucho", Jace rió para hacerlo parecer una broma cuando, de hecho, lo dijo muy en serio. Durante toda la pelea estuvo listo para protegerla, y cuando veía a Aline lanzarse hacia Clary quería destrozar a esta. Sebastian más tarde iba a escuchar lo que él opinaba al respecto; había actuado muy diferente al Sebastian que él conocía desde hace años, Jace lo hubiera detenido si Clary no hubiera sido más rápida. Realmente ella había demostrado a todo el mundo de lo que ella era capaz. No sólo derrotando a Aline, sino venciendo a Sebastian también. Jace estaba orgulloso. Muy orgulloso.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti" le susurró a Clary al oído, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada gatuna, mostrándole una sonrisa grande. "Me alegra haberte entretenido".

Él la rodeó con sus brazos antes de decirle: "¡Oh, créeme! Eso fue muy, muy entretenido. Y sexy".

"Lo sé, todo lo que hago es sexy" le replicó ella, tomando la mano que colgaba de su hombro.

* * *

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitación, bromeando y riendo. Cuando llegaron, Clary se separó de él y caminó hacia el baño.

"Voy a tomar un baño".

"¿Puedo unirme?" preguntó él juguetonamente.

"¡Ya quisieras, mi querido esposo!", ella se echó a reír y entró al baño, dejando a Jace mirando fijamente la puerta. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esta mujer?


	7. Nota de Autor

Odio tener que hacer esto, sobre todo cuando ya estábamos llegando a la parte buena de la historia. Pero tengo que notificarles que es muy probable que no actualice en un buen rato (más específicamente hasta el primero de Julio) porque me estoy ahogando en tareas y siendo este el último año en el cual mis calificaciones son válidas para entrar a la universidad (en mi país es así) tengo que concentrarme bastante ya que tengo muchos proyectos grandes en diferentes materias y todos son para junio, trataré de updatear cuando pueda pero don't get your hopes up. Espero que estos meses se vayan rápido.

Esto no es un adiós, sólo un "hasta luego".


End file.
